


Go Get 'Em

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon verse, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tags on this post:<br/>http://stardustcas.tumblr.com/post/112295656696/impalascented-moosezekiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Get 'Em

Dean sits next to Cas at the bar, scanning the room around him. It’s nearly packed but he can easily see that their are quite a few lovely single looking ladies scattered throughout the place. 

Dean had overheard Cas talking to Sam about how to do something and that something, Dean assumed, was getting laid because Cas had then proceeded to ask whether he should just ‘go in for the kiss’, to which Dean had interrupted before Sam could get an answer out.

So he’d decided why not take Cas out for the night and help him out. However, even though Dean would never admit it, a hint of jealousy spiked in his gut when he heard about what Cas wanted. Dean shakes the feeling away and tries to focus on the task at hand.

“Okay, Cas. Tonight you are definitely getting laid.” he says, before taking a sip of his beer. When he looks over at the angel though, he looks tremendously nervous. Despite it, Cas nods anyway.

“Hey, it’s okay, Cas. I promise it won’t be like the last two times.” Dean sees Cas swallow before nodding again. “Okay, then. So dealer’s choice I guess. Go get ‘em tiger!” Dean says, slapping Cas on the shoulder. 

Cas sits there frozen for a moment so Dean opens his mouth to say something but before he knows it Cas’ brows are furrowed in determination and the angel’s lips are smashing into his own. A startled sound makes its way up his throat and his eyes are flung wide open. What the hell?

When Cas finally pulls back, Dean can do nothing but gape. Cas sits there fiddling his hands in his lap before looking up at Dean from under his long lashes and asking “Did I sufficiently ‘get him’ tiger?”

Oh, so that was what Cas was asking Sam about.

Dean blushes and looks away for a moment while Cas just sits there with his eyebrows pulled together. After a moment or so he looks back at the angel, who still seems to be waiting for a response.

“You’re somethin’ else, you know that?” Dean says, releasing a huge breath.

“Yes, I’m an angel of the lo - unf.” Cas is cut off by Dean’s lips smashing into his. Dean closes his eyes, finally letting himself enjoy the kiss. Cas’ lips are warm and soft against his and god how could he ever deny himself this? When they part again, Cas has a small, hopeful smile on his lips. 

“So I did sufficiently ‘get him’ tiger?” he asks, biting his lips nervously. Dean shakes his head and grins.

“Yeah, Cas. You got him.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more ficlets go to angvlicmish.tumblr.com


End file.
